


Tako Tops Tuesdays

by velvet_plush



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Rope Bondage, gura gets a lil' bitey, inamesame but ame doesn't show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_plush/pseuds/velvet_plush
Summary: Ina’s been in a serious art block for the past week. She ropes Gura into helping her overcome it.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Tako Tops Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> mind the rating and tags. technically inamesame (they're all dating) but ame isn't here. i'll write for you soon, babe...!
> 
> many thanks to K_Morpho for the beta!

It started with a text at 3 AM. Innocuous on its own. Gura had been staring at her ceiling for the past hour, sheep counter hitting the 300s, when her phone vibrated on the bed. 

She flopped over to her other side to read it; blearily squinting at the bright screen, the Discord notification read:

**takotime** 🐙:  
hey, guraaa  
can i ask you for something?

Gura stared at her phone for a second longer. Ina asking for help could mean many, many things, but she thumbed down a reply. 

**sharkattack** 🔱:  
always!! im listening!!

 **takotime** 🐙:  
:o night owl squad

Gura hid a smile in her pillow.

**takotime** 🐙:  
you know the art block i’ve been having through the week?

Gura remembered; Ina had been quiet and mullish and _pouty_ that she couldn’t draw— it would have been cute if she hadn’t been so obviously frustrated. Something about feeling bored and uninspired with her usual tactics of gesture drawing.

**takotime** 🐙:  
i have _ideas_  
that i need your help with 👉 👈 

**sharkattack** 🔱:  
go on…

 **takotime** 🐙:  
how do you feel about shibari

 **sharkattack** 🔱:  
…………….s-sashimi…?

 **takotime** 🐙:  
...lol no

Gura watched the “ **takotime** 🐙 is typing…” blink on and off. One minute strayed to two, before the typing notif dropped entirely, Gura’s screen dimming in the pause. 

Then Ina sent a photo, Gura going from slightly sleepy to red-alert and wide awake in a second, shooting straight up out of her lying position. It was a photo of a woman, suspended in the air by intricately designed ropes, legs spread wide open and arms folded behind her back, mouth gagged, a pool of liquid dripping down her thighs from her— 

**takotime** 🐙:  
it’s a type of bondage 

**sharkattack** 🔱:  
 **UMMMM???**  
YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID THAT 😭

 **takotime** 🐙:  
no ❤️ 

Gura spluttered out loud. 

**takotime** 🐙:  
i thought it was _so_ pretty. with the rope holding her up and wrapping around her. it was the first time i wanted to draw something new all week!  
so i thought it’d be fun _iiiiif_ ……  
you wanted to….be tied up? and let me take pics & draw you?

Gura stared at her screen, all senses heightened. She was wide awake now. Ina wanted to draw _her_? Her tail curled around herself, like she was trying to cocoon. 

“are u sure you want to draw _me_?”

Gura’s thumb hovered over the send button, the cursor blinking on and off at her. Her shoulders deflated, her form curling like a ball, before she deleted the response. Ina must have seen her hesitation.

**takotime** 🐙:  
you don’t have to if you don’t want to! sry for spring this up on u so early orz  
don’t want to make you uncomfy

Aw, geez. Gura’s tail curled even closer around herself. She looked at the photo Ina sent again. It did look pretty. The red rope bit into skin; provided a nice contrast. It looked fun? Maybe? If Ina was the one tying her up, and if it would help her art block. Ina asked _her_ , after all. 

Her palms were sweating as she typed back a response. 

**sharkattack** 🔱:  
i don’t mind :3  
when did you want to do this? like do you have to get the rope or something 

**takotime** 🐙:  
🥺 ily

(Gura’s tail thumped against the bed.)

**takotime** 🐙:  
funny story! i already have everything we need lol, i’ve been meaning to bring it up but kept forgetting. perfect opportunity rn  
we could do this tomorrow and i’d be ok. so it’s up to you!

Gura bit her bottom lip again. Tomorrow...gave her approximately zero time to prepare. But Gura knew herself well enough to know if she put it off, she’d be thinking about it and freak out as the days drew closer. This was one of those things she needed to rip off like a bandaid. She wiped her hands on her bedsheets. 

**sharkattack** 🔱:  
then let’s do it!! tomorrow!!

 **takotime** 🐙:  
:OO!!

 **takotime** 🐙:  
TOMORROW ‼️‼️‼️

 **sharkattack** 🔱:  
TOMORROW 🔥❗️🔥❗️🔥

 **takotime** 🐙:  
YOSH❗️ TOMORROW❗️❗️

Gura giggled looking down at her phone, her night somehow a little brighter. They traded back and forth a few more times, hashed out the details of when they were meeting, and then bid each other good night. The phone slumped out of her hand, and so she was left in the dark, staring at her ceiling with a dumb grin on her face. Her nerves were _there_ , noticeable in the way her heart was faster than usual, in the way she needed to bounce her feet against the bed to relieve some of the tension. 

But the excitement of the texts were enough to finally introduce exhaustion into her eyelids. She drifted off to sleep…

  
  


...And felt like she finally woke up once she was at the threshold of Ina’s room, Ina plucking her bag of goods from her hand and ushering her to take off her layers and layers of outer clothes: (“Toss them wherever, take a seat on the bed,” Ina said, hand waving her off, “you’ve been here before. I need to make sure the food doesn’t burn,” and dashed out her room.)

Gura folded her clothes neatly over the back of Ina’s chair. The cold from the outside still made Gura’s fingers feel like icicles, lungs still frigid, but she was warming up. She was _waking_ up. The lack of sleep had gotten to her; absentmindedly, she had gotten up that morning. Cleaned up. Baked a little. Walked to Ina’s house. 

Suddenly she was at Ina’s doorstep. (With a sharp gasp, “Gura, you are _so cute_. You _dressed up for me?_ ” [Skirt and thigh highs, to advertise one of her best features—])

Suddenly. Suddenly, Gura realized, sinking down on Ina’s mattress, she was on Ina’s bed _._ She was _on Ina’s bed._

Just like that, the butterfly in her stomach remembered how to fly. 

Gura squeezed an octopus plush close to her chest; hugged it to her face when it wasn’t the pressure that calmed her heartbeat, but Ina’s scent, ink and books and cedar trees. From outside, Ina swore and clattered softly. It helped her nerves a lot more than her plush. Though, Gura could only hope the food— fried rice, from the sound and smell of it— would look like it was edible.

Her eyes wandered through the room, playing spot-the-difference with what changed since the last time she was here. 

Ina’s bed was pressed against the far side of the wall, her computer on the other. She kept a bookshelf with books that looked almost as old as Gura. There was a tang of mint and cinnamon in the air from the candle at her computer desk, balanced on top of the necronomicon, and a poster on another wall for what looked like a gacha game. 

There was a new photo collection behind the computer, too; Ina in front of a massive chapel, smiling wide in the sepia filter, suspiciously lacking the flaps on the top of her head; Kiara with the biggest grin, arms wrapped around the rest of them against the backdrop of a breakfast diner; Ame with a finger to her mouth and a wink to the camera as Ina and Gura slept on each shoulder; and still there were more.

Gura was still studying them by the time Ina plodded back into the room. Unravelling the long hair wrapped like a scarf around her neck, she hid a yawn behind her hand, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She wore a giant, cozy hoodie that was definitely in Gura’s closet at one point, one that stretched all the way down to her thighs, and comfy sweats. She looked ready to nap at any moment.

“Thank you for the baked goods, by the way,” Ina said, closing the door behind her. It closed with a sense of finality; the world outside the room no longer existed. “We’ll be having _excellent_ dessert after we’re through here...I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Gura was half-way through a mock-bow before Ina finished her train of thought, then shot her girlfriend a dirty look. “Rude! Here I thought you kept me because I’m _cute_ , and _funny_ , and _charming—”_

Ina settled into her chair on the other side of the room, knees pulled up to her chin, amused. “That’s not as impressive as the baking.”

“ _Un_ believable.” Gura clicked her tongue, but couldn’t keep up the angry pretense for long, both of them starting to laugh. “I like what you’ve done with the place, though. The photos are super cute.”

“Thank _youu._ I picked only the best of the best.” A fleeting, nostalgic fondness passed through Ina’s eyes. Then it transformed into something else. She glanced back to Gura, the curl of her mouth quicksilver sly, voice dropping low. “Can I convince you to let me hang up a few more after today?”

Her mind flashed back to the woman in the photo. Gura’s heart hit the breaks. Screeching tires and everything. She wasn’t sure she was even breathing.

“U-uhm,” Gura’s voice caught on the syllable, an octave higher than usual, heat rushing molten to her face. “I think. I’d...— uh. If it were _me._ I’d take them down— I’d _forget_ to take them down— if I had guests over.”

Words clacked out of her mouth like marbles against teeth, painful and clumsy. “So. I don’t know? If you’d want...to...” She trailed off from there, face burning too hot to continue.

Ina laughed; bright and glittering at Gura’s obvious fluster, tilting her head on her knees. “That’s a good point. Okay, no photo collection for me.”

Gura mumbled unheard agreements, eyes no longer trained on Ina at all. It was the first time she’d felt so nervous in front of Ina in a _long_ time. Like a schoolboy on a first date, sweaty and gross— she wiped her palms on her skirt— and no flowers to show for it. Should she have brought flowers? (For _bondage?_ ) She brought brownies, was that a good enough substitute— 

Where was she going with this? God what was she even _doing?_ She’d slap her hands against her cheeks to wake herself up if it wouldn’t make her feel even more ridiculous. 

“You seem nervous,” Ina said out of the blue, cutting right through the thoughts running laps around Gura’s mind. Ina’s hands fiddled with the sleeves of her hoodie. “We don’t have to do this. I wouldn’t ever want to make you uncomfortable.”

Gura suppressed a wince. Her hesitation bouncing off to Ina was the last thing she wanted. “No, I’m okay. A little anxious but okay.” Gura’s leg bounced. “I— I dunno. I guess it’s because we’re trying something new, and you’ll be drawing this. _But,”_ she said, when Ina opened her mouth to speak, “I said I’d do this because it sounded fun. Something new to try? And you sounded like you were sitting on this for a while.”

There was still a divot of worry between Ina’s brow. After a moment, she nodded slow and careful, watching Gura’s face. 

“We’ll start slow, okay? And if you ever want to stop, just say the word. I’m going to pull up some references and put on some music.” She reached into an inconspicuous bag underneath her desk, hidden by the chair, and pulled out the rope. It was a deep, dark purple, a shade darker than Ina’s hair. She tossed it over to the bed, by Gura’s side. “You should take a look at the rope, just so you know what’ll be going on your body.”

Gura made a distracted noise of affirmative. She approached it like a cat approached a bath of water for the first time, holding it in her hands and feeling the weight of it. It was less thick than she was expecting, and surprisingly more comfortable than average rope. Obvious in hindsight, if this was going to be tying people up for extended periods of time. 

Her pulse fluttered, again, hand running down the length of it. There it was: the nervous thrum of excitement that convinced her to help Ina with this in the first place.

This could be pretty fun.

Smooth, warm, quiet jazz started playing in the background, saxophone barely noticeable with the pounding in Gura’s ears.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Gura,” Ina said.

Gura took a deep breath, like a swimmer coming up for air. “Okay. Okay, yeah. I’m ready to go, too. Start slow, right?”

“Start slow,” Ina repeated, beaming at her. Ina rolled herself closer to Gura, for a quick smattering of kisses against Gura’s brow, nose, temple, lips, ones that warmed Gura to her toes. “Thank you for doing this. We’ll make sure it’s fun. Squeeze my hands first.”

Somewhat amused by the non-sequitur, Gura did so.

“I’m following bondage protocol, don’t look at me like that. Since we're gonna try multiple positions today, I don’t want you to get too tired, so we’ll do it over your clothes, okay?”

Gura nodded in understanding. 

“Great! Hold your arms out for me. Together.”

Gura yielded her arms to Ina. Hands curled in a loose fist, palm up. Adorably, Ina’s tongue poked out in concentration as she looked back and forth between the phone and Gura to make sure she was doing it correctly. But the knot itself was simple, they just tied Gura’s wrists together. 

“How does it feel?” Ina asked. She gave the rope an experimental tug at the ends. It was a new sensation, being restricted in this manner. Gura’s ears turned pink.

“What should it feel like?”

“You should still be able to feel your fingers, that’s the most important part? It’s not too tight, doesn’t feel too uncomfortable…”

“It actually feels a little loose,” Gura admitted, wriggling her hands. “I think I can move more in them than you’d want.”

Ina nodded thoughtfully, chewing on her inner cheek. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. We’ll keep on moving on then. But _first_.” Ina picked up her phone, pointed it right at Gura. “Smile~”

Gura gave a smile that showed all her teeth, big and wide, the one she gave to still living prey back in Atlantis. 

“Peeeerfect. Let’s move on to the next one, something with your legs and feet, maybe...”

They went for the simple ones first. Simple leg and arm bindings, but Ina proved to be a fast learner: 

(“I practiced all night before you got here,” Ina admitted, sheepishly. “With a...actually, never mind. Just know my odd priestess duties kind of helped, too.”)

With the learning bumps asides:

(Ina’s fingers ran along Gura’s thighs, appreciative of the free skin. Gura shivered. It felt good. And yet. “Uhh, Ina? I think my toes feel a little funny.”

“Oh. Oh _my god_ , I’m so sorry hold on—”)

And also:

(“Should we try your tail, as well?” Ina asked, bemused, hand running along the appendage. Gura’s blood went cold. A hot, quick vision flash of her spiraling in the water, leagues below the surface, blood oozing from the bite on her tail.

“No,” Gura said, far too quickly, far too forcefully, heartbeat going wild in her chest and body tensing in the bonds. Ina had stilled then. She helped her out of the bondage. A soft kiss for apology, and a break for food and drink.)

And after their impromptu break, Gura’s head was screwed on right again, and they went back to the grind, after many, many affirmations and insistences that she was okay. She hadn’t realized it was a sensitive topic either, a learning process. The break had done a lot to alleviate her initial nerves, too. So it all worked out.

The ropes had steadily increased in complexity, in a way that led Gura to believe Ina probably knew more than she let on, but it was no matter. For the next one, Gura was hogtied to the bed, face down against the mattress, hands bound behind her back and ankles tied together. She hummed quietly along to the song playing in the background, letting Ina take her pictures.

“You’re getting better at this,” Gura commented, squirming in her bindings. “You’re getting faster and faster, too. I hope this helps you.” 

Ina paused from her station. Gura could have been imagining it, but she swore she felt Ina’s gaze linger on her body. “More than you think. If I wasn’t afraid of you losing blood flow or getting bored, I would have pulled out my tablet.”

“Boredom. Worse than losing fingers.” Gura laughed.

There was a hum of agreement. A distracted sort of sound, closer than Gura thought she was. Before Gura could glance back at her, the bed dipped underneath her weight. Ina dropped an arm on one side of Gura’s head.

“Alsoooo,” Ina said, voice low, quiet. Velvet. “Seeing you helpless beneath me is pretty nice, too.”

Gura’s breath hitched, hitched harder when the other arm came down on the other side of her head, Ina suspended overtop of her, It hit Gura, a startling cold clarity, that she was powerless to do anything, limbs locked behind her back, ears straining to pick up what her eyes couldn’t see. 

A bead of sweat slid down Gura’s temple. The bed shifted again, slightly, in time with Gura’s slow, creeping revelation. Confident Ina was doing things for her. 

Gura’s breath lodged in her throat, caught the half-moan that threatened to leak when lips kissed her neck, heat flaring like a current along her body. Ina moved agonizingly slow down the column of her neck, her hair tickling the side of Gura’s face. The more Gura tensed up, the more she felt the curl of Ina’s smile against her skin. 

Confident Ina was doing a _lot_ for her.

Gura screwed her eyes shut, breaths coming heavier. Just before she let out an embarrassing noise, the one that was building at the base of her throat; Ina pulled away. The deep, raspy chuckle Ina let out sent another bolt of heat straight between Gura’s legs.

“Okay. Now. There’s this last one I want to try,” Ina said, already beginning to untie Gura. “And then that’ll be it for today, k?”

Gura groaned, long and exasperated. All fantasies of tackling Ina to the bed as soon as she was untied were thoroughly dashed. “You’re _killing_ me here, Ina.”

“I’ll make it worth your while! One more, only one more. We’re going to...have you naked for this one. If that’s okay.”

Gura sucked in a breath. “That is absolutely okay. You have _no_ idea how okay that is,” It made Ina laugh again. Once Gura was out of the ropes she pushed herself off the bed, yanking off one of her thigh highs, then realized.

Ina was. Just _watching_ her. With the same razor sharp focus she used for the necronomicon, she sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, one elbow on a knee and resting her head in a palm. Ina hid the smile in her hand when Gura noticed her staring.

“Are you...going to join me?”

Ina shook her head. “Not yet. I want to stay focused on you. So strip for me.”

Gura’s face burned red hot like coal now that she knew she had an audience, a combination of embarrassment and full-blown arousal.

Might as well give Ina a show. Ignoring the voice inside her head that was _screaming_ for her to get the stripping done and over with, she turned around, tossed a teasing look over her shoulder as she pulled off the sweater over her head. Unhooked the bra from behind.

Gura slid her other thigh high off. And then the skirt, bending allllll the way down, further than necessary to take it off. And finally her panties. Gura trembled taking them off; her arousal had soaked through to the other side. She hadn’t even realized how wet she was until she took them off, practically _dripping_ from the cloth material.

Ina wasn’t breathing. Gura could hear it, the lack of noise as much of a noticeable presence. _Maybe it was a dumb idea_.

Gura braced herself, turned her full body around, grasping her elbow in sudden anxiety. Ina looked a tiny fraction clinical, the detached focus and determination she used for tying the rope before, and a _lot_ hungry, devouring Gura’s body with her eyes.

Well. That was gratifying. Gura managed a wobbly smile. “You look like you’re about to jump my bones.” 

Ina’s eyes were dark as night. “Trust me. This was as much of a game of restraint for me as it was for you,” she said, her voice still so much lower than Gura’s heard before. “One more time. Sit down on the bed for me, arms behind your back.”

Gura yielded, again, as Ina situated herself behind her, pulling Gura in between her thighs. Ina’s neck once again found her neck, down her back. Gura trembled, eyes screwed shut.

It was the slowest they’ve gone all day. Ina let the rope drag over Gura’s body. Lingered on her sensitive areas— ears, neck. Gills. Gura made desperate noises the longer time drew on.

By the time Ina was finished, Gura had barely noticed. She was drawn as tight as a bow string, the arousal that had been building the entire session at a high simmer. Any minor touch wracked her body with trembles. Ina stepped away, tilted Gura’s chin up, wiped away the drool at the corner of her mouth, Gura’s eyes blinking open but glazed over.

“How are you feeling?” Ina asked. Gura’s arms were fastened behind her back, The rope looped once around the back of her neck, tied around her breasts. Kept her legs spread and locked apart. It was _different_ feeling the rope against her skin, rubbing friction against her body, letting Ina take care of her.

“Gura?” Ina asked again, gently. 

It was only through sheer mechanical repetition that Gura found her words. She swallowed roughly.

“Uh. Feels good. Everything’s tight. But I still feel my toes.” Gura laughed, a little dryly. “If I wasn’t so turned on I could probably fall asleep.”

Ina echoed her laughter. “Maybe for the next sleepover. Are you still...how aware are you of everything right now? Do you need to be let go?”

Gura’s brain felt a little foggy from arousal, but she nodded slowly. “I’m fine. Better than okay, even.”

Ina cupped Gura’s face, kissing her temple. Gura sighed, leaned into the touch. “I’m gonna let you cool off for a little while I take pictures, alright?”

“M’kay,” Gura mumbled. All she could think about was the ache in between her legs, every part of her begging to be touched. She hummed along to the music in the back again, after a moment, though with much less control than she had in the beginning. 

“Thanks again for doing this, Gura,” Ina murmured from her chair. Her voice was tail-ended by the now-familar ‘click’ of the phone camera. “I was expecting you to be more fussy. I was kind of...pushing you. To be more fussy.”

That explained the _endless teasing_ at least. Gura exhaled shakily. “Yeah, well. Never say I’m not dependable. I didn’t want to ruin your photo-op because I couldn’t keep my horny on a leash.”

“You’ve been so _good_ for me,” Ina said. “Such a good shark. Such a good girl.”

Gura whimpered loud, high-pitched at the praise— before she had the sense of mind to strangle the sound, locking it tight between her teeth. “I- _na_. You’re doing this on purpose _,”_ she accused, choked. “What happened to letting me _cool off?_ ”

“It’s because you’re so fun to _tease_ ,” One thigh slid over top of the other, Ina leaned forward again. “You’re so pretty when you’re spread out like this for me. A part of me wants to just leave you like this, watch you squirm some more. Maybe invite _Ame_ over so she could have a taste, too, and make her fuck you while I watch.”

(Gura saw it for only a second; of Ame grinning cocksure from above her as rope bit into her skin; Ame driving her fingers into Gura, her voice chanting Ame’s name and bucking beneath her—)

Oh— oh fuck. Gura’s thighs flexed involuntarily, her body clenching down on _nothing,_ squeezing together her legs for any friction and finding no relief. She was on the brink; the knot in her stomach nearly came undone from the image alone. 

She wasn’t sure she could hear Ina breathing. Ina’s eyes had dilated so much the black overcame the purple, biting into her thumb as she watched Gura. Gura collected what small fragments of pride she still had and pieced them together into a shoddy imitation.

“...My god, that is filthy _,_ ” Gura said, raspy, after a long, _long_ pause. “And that is so far bottom left it’s off the grid, sweetheart.”

Ina’s eyes flickered back to Gura’s face. She had the audacity to look affronted. “Oi. _Oi._ You can’t say that. I saw you! You just imagined it, too!”

“Wh— because you put the idea in my _brain_ , Ina! Oh my god!”

Ina let out a small exhale; Gura’s tongue stuck fast to the roof of her mouth at the sound. Layer by layer, Ina’s clothes fell off, and she stood bare in front of Gura, hair cascading down her back like ink. 

Gura’s heartbeat pounded hard in her head. Cotton-mouth.

“I think you forgot what position you’re in.” Her eyes glinted like the knife edge of a dagger, bearing down on Gura like a physical promise. “After you’ve been so good, too. I’m disappointed.”

The words hit harder than Gura expected them to, solidifying like a stone in her stomach. “I— I’m sorry?”

“Don’t worry. You will be.” 

It was otherworldly how Ina slid onto the bed, draped herself over one of Gura’s legs so her sex was directly over Gura’s thigh. Gura’s lungs _ached_ from lack of oxygen as Ina groaned from somewhere deep in her chest, low and shuddering— so much wetter than Gura thought she would ever be. 

Hips rolling, Ina ground herself against Gura’s thigh, against the rope binding her there, and it was a whole new torture entirely being unable to _touch_. Ina guided Gura’s face to her chest; Gura took the cue, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking, Ina moaning in appreciation. One of her hands roamed to Gura’s own chest, pinching at one of the hardened peaks enough to _hurt,_ and drifted lower until her hands were glancing along Gura’s sensitive gills again. 

Gura was shaking nearly as hard as Ina when her movements became more erratic, rolled harder against Gura’s thigh. Ina’s voice pitched up, higher, higher, a “Gura, _fuck—_ ” passing through her lips as she came hard, nails biting into Gura’s abdomen and shoulders.

It took a few seconds for Ina to calm down, gasping for air, pulling Gura away from her chest, their skin sticky with arousal and sweat. Ina was flushed red to the tips of her ears, and Gura felt her self-restraint crumble, like a hammer to porcelain.

“Ina, _please_ ,” Gura said, voice hoarse. She was so close it hurt, balanced at the razor-edge. “ _Please_ , I’ll do anything, please just touch me—”

Ina forced Gura’s head up for a bruising kiss, nails scratching down the length of Gura’s body, scorching her along the way until her fingers finally— _finally—_ met between the apex of Gura’s thighs. Gura sobbed as a finger ran along the length of her sex, collecting the arousal there, but nothing more. 

Gura gasped after Ina pulled away, “Ina— Ina, oh my god, just— do _something!_ Anything please—!”

Gura didn’t expect Ina to listen after the hours of teasing, but she did. Two fingers drove into Gura, knocked the air right out of her, thrusting _hard_. It took two, three pumps, Ina’s palm pressing against Gura’s clit, (Ina grinning _wicked_ at her) and the knot in Gura’s stomach snapped.

Gura _keened,_ loud, hips bucking forward as her orgasm crashed into her. White-hot flashes ran through her body like lightning bolts. And Ina didn’t stop, didn’t let Gura come down. She just kept _going_.

“Oh _god,”_ Gura whimpered. Ina’s fingers found a spot that forced another moan out of Gura, one that made Gura’s entire body clench hard. She laughed, dark, and adjusted her fingers so she was hitting it on each thrust in. From somewhere far, far away, Gura heard her voice chanting Ina’s name like a prayer, as her thighs clenched again. 

With her free hand, Ina guided Gura’s head to her neck. When the second orgasm came, it hit her just hard as the first one. Gura bit down on Ina’s neck hard enough to gouge through, blood and skin muffling her scream, tail arched up in a curl. Ina hissed out her own moan, and worked Gura down from the edge, slowing her fingers until each pass over her clit and each thrust in was too overstimulating.

“St-stop, stop,” Gura said, gasping, “I’m done, I’m done.”

Ina stopped, gently took out her fingers, friction still bringing a choked moan out from Gura. After-trembles still wracked Gura’s body, skin buzzing and vibrating from coming twice in a row. She felt like her body had melted, limbs weak and uncontrollable.

Gura let Ina take care of her, whispering soothing affirmations as she took off the rope, massaged where the rope hugged the skin. She felt like she was more aware of her surroundings by the time Ina took her to the bathroom, tentacle-assisted, washed them both off and slid them both into the bathtub.

The water was hot to the touch, just how Gura liked it, and filled with bubbles, because Ina was the best girlfriend ever.

“So did you have fun?” Ina asked quietly, hugging Gura from behind.

“Yeah, but I’m also ready to coma for the next two days,” Gura mumbled, leaning back so her head rested on Ina’s neck and collarbone, tail curled around in front of her. The wound Gura inflicted was already healing, some dark magic at hand. “I’m not sure if this is something I’d want to do all the time, you know? And not touching you was harder than actually being tied up.” 

Ina hummed thoughtfully. “Interesting. Well. If you ever want to try this again let me know. I had a lot of fun, too.”

“Dominatrix I- _naaaa_. Where’s your matching leather boots and fishnets?” 

Ina blew a raspberry against Gura’s neck. “Someone’s giving me bad ideas.” 

“Because I know you’d look good.”

“ _Anyway_ , if you’re tired, you can take a nap...err, after I change the sheets. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, and then I’ll get started on drawing you.”

“I’m excited for you! Week-long art block is finally over!!” Gura gave her tiny golf claps. “I will be here to shower you with compliments by the time I wake up. If I wake up. I’ll yell at Ame to compliment you, too.”

Ina laughed. “Your support is always appreciated...actually, speaking of Ame. would it be okay if I sent your pictures to her? Asking for a friend, a friend who would like to see her implode with horny.”

Gura paused a beat, let the seconds stretch on for eternity. “Wait a minute. Is this why you asked _me_ to do this, and not resident bottom _Amelia Watson?_ Because you wanted to _torture_ her??”

“ _Well_ ,” Ina stretched out, “I asked you because I wanted to see _you_ tied up specifically. But...I can neither confirm or deny your suspicions, either. Humu humu.”

Gura’s tail hit the water with a mighty crash, splashing into Ina’s face. “That’s awful _._ _You’re_ awful! She’s going to hate that she wasn’t invited!” Then she broke into bright, delighted laughter, already imagining Ame’s infuriated keyboard smashes. “Let’s do it. Immediately, like right after we’re done bathing.”

Ina laughed too, splashing Gura back. With their happiness reverberating through the bathroom, held in Ina’s arms, Gura felt warm through every inch of her body, just as bubbly as the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i find ina and gura's dynamic super fun to write! so i wanted to write something else for them. as a treat.
> 
> there are a few potential ideas i still have in mind, both for this ot3 (with ame this time, fingers crossed) and outside of it. Next on the agenda is *probably* something relating to Watson, either that or Kiara and Ina, but we'll see!
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
